Callie's Decisions
by aliciahale1997
Summary: Callie is faced with some tough decisions again! Should she stay with Wyatt or go to Brandon now that she is not adopted! You guys get to decide just write a quick review! There will be graphic details of kid abuse!
1. The Beating

The Beating

I hate him, I hate him. Vico is such an asshole. Even though Brandon is insisting it wasn't Vico I know it was. I swear I will kill him if I have to. "Callie… Calm down," says Wyatt as he is sitting beside me at the hospital, "Being angry will do nothing to help Brandon heal any faster or Stef to catch whoever did this to him."

"It was Vico!" I tell him for the hundredth time that night.

"We don't know that," he states, "Brandon says he doesn't know who did it remember?"

"I know he says that but I also happen to know that Vico is an asshole and probably told Brandon if he told anybody that it was him he would kill him next time," I tell him, "And Brandon knows he'll do just that because Vico keeps his word even if it means getting in trouble." I look back at Wyatt who is no longer looking at me. It gives me more time to think now about the events of the night. I got a call from Dani not to long after the party and she stated that she was heading home and was walking to her car when she heard someone scream in pain. She ran toward the noise and saw a bunch of people running from Brandon's car. She ran to the driver's side and spotted Brandon lying on the ground unconscious with his hand in the door.

She grabbed his cell phone that was lying beside him on the ground she called 9-1-1. Then she called Callie and told her to get to Mike's apartment immediately. She had run downstairs after the call and told Lena and Stef. They left Jesus, Mariana, and Jude at the house and drove to Mike's apartment. When they got there they spotted the ambulance and saw paramedics loading Brandon in the back. Stef flashed the officer standing in front of the tape her badge and they were all let behind it. Lena and she ran to Brandon but Stef found an officer and asked him what the story was.

Lena and she made their way to Brandon they demanded to know the story but they would not tell them and then Stef showed up beside them. In a rush she told them the story. Then she asked the paramedics if they could ride to the hospital with Brandon They said that only two could ride. She had let Lena and Stef go and they had given the keys to her to the car and told her to go get the others at the house.

She sped all the way home with two officers escorting her to the house. When she got there she ran inside and told everyone to get in the car and to hurry. They all got in the car in less than 10 minutes. On the way to the hospital she told everyone what happened. The rest of the way to the hospital no one said a word.

When they got to the hospital they ran to the receptionist and asked where Brandon was. The receptionist said that unless they were kin then they could not go. They had told her that they were his siblings and she told them that he was in the ER and that they need to follow the hallway to the second right turn. Turn into that hallway and he was behind the fourth curtain to their left. They found him easily but he was still unconscious.

After thirty minutes of waiting she had excused herself and went to call Wyatt. She told him where she was and he had come immediately.

**Hey everybody this is my first fan fiction so tell me what you think! 3 reviews and I will write another chapter! Sorry for the shortness of it just need to know if anybody likes it first! Oh and I am open to ideas! Also I am allowing ya'll to decide it Brallie is a yes I love Brallie or if Brallie is a no go!**


	2. Waking

Waking

**Hey everybody thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry some of you thought I stole someone else's idea and story but I promise I did not! Also thank you for sticking up for me: jessy0622 and Wiltedblackroses. Thank you for voting Brallie won with 11-3. So Brallie it is.**

Brandon woke with a start. Where am I? He thought before It came rushing back to him. He was in the hospital. Brandon looked around the room no one was there. Brandon thought they had all left until he heard Callie and Wyatt arguing. As he listened Brandon could tell they were arguing about him. Oh great am I going to be the cause of Callie and Wyatt breaking-up. He heard Callie say something about Vico and how hard headed he was and then there was silence.

Brandon was starting to sit up when he heard the door creak open. He stopped and looked at the door and in came his moms. He could remember the conversation he had had with Stef just thirty minutes' earlier.

"Who attacked you Brandon?" asked his mom the police officer.

Brandon sat and pretended to try and remember. He knew it was Vico and his friends but he wasn't about to tell Stef that. "I honestly don't know mom." He stated.

"Why not?" His mom fired back.

"Because I got to see their faces because they kept me on the ground and was beating me!" Brandon shot back again.

"Do you remember the sound of their voice?" Stef questioned.

"They didn't say anything." Brandon told his mom, wincing he had never lied this much to his mom.

"Okay so you didn't get to see a face and you don't know the voice because they never said a word? Do you have any idea who might have done this to you?" Stef asked still trying to get him to come clean.

"No I literally have no idea who would beat me." I told her and that was when she stopped questioning me. I wish I could have told them the truth but I knew if I said a word Vico would come after me again. I could still hear his words echoing in my head. "If you say a word to ANYONE I will kill you!" Even as he heard Vico run away along with a few of his buddies Brandon Knew he was serious. That was when he passed out.

When he came to the first time Brandon was told he was found by Dani as she was heading home. He was unconscious at the time and was transferred to the hospital. He now lay in bed with several bandages on his face and extremities. Also his hand was throbbing with pain, so he paged the nurse. Ten minutes later she came back with morphine drop and put it in his IV.

Right before he passed out again he heard someone open the door then Callie's voice as she asked for a few minutes alone with Brandon.

"You might not get much time he has morphine in his system. Maybe only three minutes," said Lena softly.

"It's ok," Callie said, "I only need two." Brandon heard the door shut and opened his eyes to see Callie standing beside the bed.

"My goodness you are beautiful!" Brandon exclaimed. He saw Callie blush. Oh my god why did I say that.

"Thanks," she replied, "Not looking so bad yourself." Brandon could tell she was being sarcastic because he knew he looked terrible.

"So what was you needed to talk about?" I asked her.

"I have to know Brandon. Was it Vico who did this to you?" she asked slowly. It sounded to Brandon like she was walking away and he knew the drug was pulling him under. He tried to fight it but he couldn't speak so all he did was shake his head yes and let the drug take him over.

Brandon felt himself go under and started dreaming almost immediately. Brandon saw Callie walking down the aisle in the most outstanding wedding dress he had ever seen. Brandon found himself standing at the alter with Jesus and Jude at his side. He looked back down the aisle at Callie and she smiled at him. Brandon looked to the other side of him and found Mariana standing in a bridesmaid dress with a huge smile on her face. Brandon looked out at the audience and found Lena's and Stef's faces. He saw that they were crying. Brandon looked behind him and found a preacher. Finally after a few minutes Brandon realized he was getting married. Then he realized it was Callie he was marrying. Brandon reached out his and in an instant it all disappeared and he woke up.


	3. Fighting

Fighting

**Sorry for taking so long but I have school Mon-Friday so I will probably only update ever Sat-Sunday! Btw this is my favorite chapter so far you'll see why!**

"Wyatt shut up!" Callie yelled at me. "I'm so sick of you accusing me of still liking Brandon!"

"I not accusing you of anything, I'm just saying you seem more worried about him than anyone besides his moms and dads!" I can't believe Callie doesn't know she's in love with Brandon. To anyone looking at the two they could tell it. However I don't tell her this because she would only get even more pissed off at me.

"Oh sure and I'm not standing right here in a hospital!" Callie screams back at me. "You are too saying that. Why do continue to ask me that question all the time? Is it that you don't trust me?" I look around and see people staring mostly nurses. They don't look to happy so I lead Callie to the doors. Unfortunately she thinks I'm trying to walk away and yells at me even louder, "Don't walk away from me while were…," to shut her up I kiss her she starts to kiss me back then she suddenly pushes me off of her. "Why'd you do that?" Callie questions me looking really pissed off.

"To shut you up," I say quickly, "because everyone is getting annoyed by our arguing." I know Callie won't take this lightly so I back away so she won't hit me.

To my surprise though she takes it down a notch then she states, "You never answered my questions."

Taken aback by this I say "Let's go outside so we don't disturb these people even more." Again to my surprise Callie follows me to the elevator and outside. We say nothing until we get outside.

"So?" Callie says as a question.

"First off, yes I do trust you," I start and continue, "the only reason I ask you that question all the time is because I can see it in your eyes and the way you act." I can tell Callie is about to say something so to stop her I hold up my index finger, "Let me continue before you say anything." I say and she stops. "I know you love him Callie." I can't believe I just said that. Callie looks at me and I can tell I pissed her off to no ends.

"Wyatt I don't love him!" she yells. "Okay I need a family not a boyfriend!"

"Okay so you don't need me at all then uh!" Now Callie is pissing me off. "I mean if you need a family then I'll go back to Indiana" I yell even though I know that, that is not possible she doesn't have to know that.

"Fine go I'm so sick of you any way!" Callie fires at me. It stings a little but I'm not going to let her see that.

I start to walk off then I hear her say, "Here take your gift!" I'm confused and wandering what Callie could possibly mean by that because I never gave her any kind of gift when something hits me in the back of the head. I look on the ground behind me and see keys. I immediately recognize them because they are mine. I pick them up and look at her questioningly. "I got your car out of the yard for you I was going to surprise you with them tomorrow!" she hollers and storms back into the hospital.

I know I should go after her because I could tell Callie was crying when she ran back inside but I also knew who exactly she would go to for comfort. This realization just made me mad so I stormed off to find my car. I am so done her Callie I think and state it only yelling it knowing she couldn't hear me but not caring either way, "I am so done with you Callie Lane Jacobs!"

_Callie's POV_

Running back inside I hear Wyatt yelling that he's done with me and that makes me cry even harder. I have no idea where I'm going until I find myself outside Brandon's room. I make my way through the door and see someone standing above the sleeping Brandon so I automatically think that it's Vico. Not letting my brain take in any information I start to scream and run to get between Brandon and Vico.

I get there and put my arm protectively above Brandon with my back facing Vico. I'm still yelling and three other nurses come in. I still don't know this but I do hear a woman's voice, "Sweetie it's okay I'm just a nurse but I keep screaming.

The next thing I know a man is saying, "We are going to have to sedate her because she won't stop". Then I feel a needle going in my upper arm. I feel myself relax. I know they've stuck me with sleeping medicine. I look around the room and see the nurses and the doctor's looking frightened and I know I made a mistake. I see Stef and Lena walk in and I can tell they are confused. Then I looked at Brandon and I see that he is safe. With the last of my strength I look at Lena and Stef, "It was Vico!" I say. Then I look back at Brandon and the last thing I see before I black out is his eyes and I can tell he still loves me!

**So that's Chapter three tell me what you think and I'm debating on adding in Jude's point of view. So please review and tell me if I should or not!**


	4. Comfort

Comfort

**So you guys aren't reviewing. Please review I thank the one person who did review and seems to love my story so far. So this one will have Jude's POV tell me if you want anyone else's POV in private messaging or in a review!**

I walk in to the hospital room to see Brandon and ask to him if he's going to be okay, and I find a bunch of nurses and a doctor. I see Lena and Stef so I go over to the, "What's wrong with Brandon?" I ask. They look at me with a nervous look in their eyes. I know that look. That's the look that usually means something is wrong with Callie.  
"N-n-nothing's wrong Jude," Lena stammers. That definitely means something is wrong. I force my way past the doctor and all three of the nurses and see my sister in another nurses arms. I see another nurse with a syringe and needle in her hand. I look back at the poor, defenseless, calm, sleeping Callie. "Why did you do this to my sister?" I almost scream at the nurse with the needle in her hand.

She looks at me with apologetic eyes; I want to punch to get the sad look on her face. I don't because I want to know why she would sedate my sister. "Sweetie your sister was having a panic attack and she wouldn't calm down so we had to give her something to put her to sleep," she states calmly. I relax a little but I'm still not happy.

"If you would have waited a few more seconds she would have seen me and calmed down," I tell them, "she always calms down if she sees me. What was she going crazy about anyway?" I ask almost hoping it was about me so I could have a reason to be mad at them; however, when I look at the nurse's face I know it was not about me because she is looking at the shocked Brandon.

"She was yelling at one of the male nurses because she thought he was attacking him." She tells me.

I'm done talking to her so I turn to Callie still on the floor and fall to my knees. I hug my sister softly. I am still hugging her when some more nurses come in with a gurney. I don't acknowledge them until one says, "He has to move so we can get her up." At that sentence I hug her even tighter. I hear the other one say according to the nurse outside he is her brother. And besides he doesn't look to heavy and he's not big so he won't take up too much room. I mean look at him he is clearly not letting go of her so let's just pick them both up."

The next thing I know is that I'm being lifted onto a gurney and rolled down a hallway. Next I'm asleep.

I look around and see Callie standing there. She is saying something but I can't hear her so I get closer. As I get close to her I realize she is saying, "Jude, don't leave me!" She is yelling over and over again. I try to say I won't but my voice is caught in my throat and I can't say anything at all.

I am shook awake by a man in blue scrubs, "You're going to have to go home visiting hours are over buddy," he states. I start to panic and he sees this and says, "But I guess I can let it slide since you're her brother or so the other nurses tell me." After that he checks her vital signs and leaves. As soon as he leaves the room Stef and Lena enter with a blanket and some water.

"We're going home buddy we informed the nurse out there just now that you are her brother and are allowed to stay. Okay?" They say and I nod. They leave after they kiss Callie's and my foreheads. When they are gone it takes me a few minutes but I finally drift off in a dreamless sleep. And for that I am thankful.  
**So tell me what you think I am iffy on this chapter. But if you don't like it, tell me and I'll write another one later one in Jude's POV again. Please review I need to know if ya'll like it or not! **


	5. Knowledge

Knowledge

**Hey guys I'm writing tonight because I won't be able to write Saturday. Because I am going to be doing a 30 hour famine with my youth group so I'm giving you this chapter. I again thank you jessy0622 for being a faithful reader! Hope you enjoy!**

I woke up just in time to see Callie sinking to the floor and passing out with her eyes locked on mine. She still loves me this I know because I could see it in her eyes. Lena and Stef came in to tell me Callie was admitted into the psychiatric ward of the hospital. That was an hour ago. After they made sure I was ok and not hurting anywhere, they left and told me they would be back tomorrow.

A nurse came in and checked my vitals. I recognize her because she was the one telling Jude why his sister was passed out on the floor. "Are you hurting anywhere, hun?" She asks me I hate the way she calls me hun because she is also the one who stuck Callie with the sedative.

I look at her name tag Colleen J. This surprises me because Callie's and Jude's mom's name was Colleen and Callie's last name is Jacobs. "What is your last name?" I ask her.

She is taken back by my question but answers it anyway. "My last name is Jacobs?" She says questioningly. I shake my head no and she assumes I'm talking about her question and leaves the room.

Is it possible my nurse is Callie's mom? I ask myself. No it's not because Callie's mom died in a car accident. I the nurse call button and she comes running back into the room. "Do you have a daughter and a son?" I ask her.

She just shakes her head sadly, "I don't know because when I was younger I was in a car accident and it caused me to lose all my memory before the accident. They told me I was in a car with a drunk driver and he nearly killed me," she tells me. Now I know this is her.

I look up at Callie's mom's face and now I can tell that they are related because she looks just like Callie. I also see a little of Jude there but mostly Callie. "You do have a daughter Mrs. Jacobs and a son. The reason I know this is because your children are living with us now. My family has just adopted your son and we are planning to adopt your daughter also. I also happen to know because you just described exactly how you died only you didn't die," I state and continue, "It just so happens that your children think your dead." I finish and she is standing there speechless.

"Why didn't they tell me this?" She asks.

"Maybe it's because you wouldn't be able to give your kids a good life because you have amnesia," I tell her. "Also it's because you and your Daughter look exactly alike."

"What are their names?" She asks.  
"Your daughter's name is Callie Lane Jacobs and your son's name is Jude Thomas Foster." I explain with tears threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. Although I have no idea why I want to cry I do.  
At this point she is also crying and I am glad I told her. "How old are they?" She asks.  
"Callie is 16 and Jude is 13." I state still crying.

"Can I see them?" She questions while crying silently which reminds me of Callie.

I nod, "She is actually the girl you gave the sedative to tonight," I explain, "She is staying in the psychiatric ward right now sleeping it off," This makes her gasp and cry harder and then without another word she gives me one last meaningful stare that I can tell means 'Thank you' and is walking out of my room. Even though I am tired and it hurts to move. I find myself standing up and following her to the psychiatric ward.

I get there and find her standing in the door way watching her sleep. I tap her shoulder and walk inside to find Jude watching her carefully. I look back at Colleen and motion her inside. She takes a couple of cautious steps inside the room.

Then I see Jude look up at the soft sound of her feet hitting the floor. He recognizes his mom immediately and shouts, "MOM! I thought you were dead!"  
"Yeah I heard!" she exclaims as she catches him in her arms. They continue to hug for a long time and then decide to take a walk to catch up. Leaving me alone with Callie.

I can tell she is waking up so I stumble over to her and kiss her. I feel her return the kiss but she is very slow. Way too soon we break off and she smiles up at me. Neither of us says a word she just scoots over and I climb onto the bed with her. She kisses me again and I know it's too soon to tell her about her mom. Besides, her mom should be the one to tell her. We continue to kiss until she falls asleep again and I feel myself slipping too. "I love you Callie Lane Jacobs!" I whisper into the silence and fall asleep beside the love of my life.

**Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it! Remember to review guys.**


	6. Mom and Moms

Mom and Moms

**Hey everybody its Sunday so I'm writing. I see ya'll like the idea of Callie's and Jude's Mom being alive and jessy0622 you're welcome for the Brallie moment and, also a shout out to Dramatic-ADD-Having-ass-Writer for the shout out to me. Well here it is guys. By the way it's in Jude's point of view.**

"We have been…" I trail off. I don't want to say fine because we haven't. So I start again, "It's been a tough few years. We thought you were dead and everything and we were in the foster system. Well Callie still is in the foster system but I just got adopted and they're planning to adopt Callie also. But since your alive I guess I'm not officially adopted either." I finish and now after I realize that I'm not officially adopted I start to cry. Mom hugs me and we stand there for a long time neither of us saying a word.

"Hey look since I don't really know you all that well I will sign my parental rights away," she tells me. "However I do want to get to know both of you." She tells me with a big smile on her face.

"Really you would do that?" I ask happy on both subjects. Even though I love my mom I love my moms because they know me and my mom doesn't remember me.

"Of course if that is what you want." All I do is nod because that is what I want. "Now shall we go see Callie?" she asks catching me off guard. I look at my watch and see that its 7 a.m. We have been walking and talking for nearly 3 hours.

I jump up from my seat. By now I know Lena and Stef are here and probably wondering where I am. "Yes," I say, "besides Lena and Stef will be there by now anyway. They are going to want to meet you, Mom." I say mom but it sits funny in my mouth. I don't understand why so I ignore it. "Callie should be awake now also."

When we get on the elevator she hit the wrong button so I have a confuse look on my face. She sees it and explains, "I need to go clock out of my shift." This pleases me so we go clock out. While we are waiting on the elevator and I look up at her she is already looking at me and she gives me a shy smile and take her hand in mine and she gives it a gentle squeeze and this makes me smile even bigger. I return the smile. Then the elevator ding we start to get on when I see Lena and Stef. I run to them to give them a hug.

"Where have you been young man?" Stef exclaims after our hug. She looks up and sees my mom. "Thank you for bringing him back here ma'am." She says.

"Actually mom," I start, "I have been hanging out with my Mom." I finish.

"Sweetheart, that can't be true because your mom passed away six years ago." Lean says and gives my mom an apologetic smile.

I look at my moms and then at my mom silently begging her to explain. "Actually I am his biological mother." My mom tells them as they give her a confused look. The elevator dings and we all get off on Callie's floor. "See I was talking to your son, the one in the hospital, and he asked me what was my life story basically and then he told me I had two children. I came down here and Callie was sleeping and Jude was sitting in the chair watching over her." She got finished when we got to Callie's room.

I could tell Lena and Stef were shocked and they finished their conversation in the hall while I went inside to see Callie.

She was watching the TV when I came in. When she saw me she got up and ran to hug me. "Where were you?" she asked.

I wanted our mom to explain that for the past six years she wasn't dead like we thought she just had amnesia so I lied. "I went for a walk." I tell her. She seemed satisfied so she relaxed.

"Where is Stef and Lena?" she asked again.

"Outside the door talking to a nurse." I explain and this time it's not a complete lie I am just not telling her the whole truth just like the last time. She relaxes a little more and we watched some TV together.

"What is taking so long?" she asks no one in particular after an hour. I just shrug when we hear a click as the door open. I look before Callie and see mom entering. "Finally," I hear Callie say, "I was about to send a search party out for you." She says jokingly. Then I feel her look over. Again I feel her tense up as she barely says above a whisper, "Mom!"

"Hi," Mom says sheepishly.

**Hey hoped you guys liked it it's really just a filler chapter until the ending but I liked the Colleen/Jude bonding how about you guys? Post a review or PM me. Please?**


	7. Questions and Remembering

Questions and Remembering

**Hey guys thank you for all the nice reviews! So I was wondering do ya'll think their mom should give them up? I have been thinking about it and I wanted to ask you guys P.S. Callie will be talking about some bad foster homes in this chapter!  
**I couldn't believe it my mom, the women who gave birth to me, was standing in the doorway to my hospital room. No this can't be right my mom had died. My dad had killed her in a car crash. However here she was standing in the room smiling at me. Jude lets go of me and gets off the hospital bed and crosses the room and hugs her and she hugs him back, all the while staring at me with tears in her eyes. I can tell that they are happy tears although I'm not sure why she's happy because I'm boiling mad. I have a ton of questions, but they all come at me so fast that I can't get one out of my mouth before another one piles in.  
She crosses the room and lays one of her hands on my shoulder and that tears it by this point I'm completely pissed off and I slap her hand away. I see the smile slip off of her face and it replaced with a look of confusion. "What wrong sweetheart?" my mom asks me.

This pisses me off even more so I try to calmly try to explain however my voice betrays me, "How are you alive?" I ask but I'm not finished, "Why didn't you save us? Why did you let us suffer? Why did you show your face now? Do you know what you've put us through? Did you know I was beat to the inch of my life because you decided you didn't want kids anymore?" Now I'm done. My voice had gotten louder with each question and with the last question my voice cracked and I started to cry.

"I did…" she started but Jude jumped in.

"It wasn't her fault Callie she didn't know she had any children prior to the accident." He said.

"No Jude do not make up excuses for her." I tell him.

"Jude please go wait in the hall with Lena and Stef." My mom told him. No he doesn't have to do what she says she wasn't there for him I was. I had protected him from the abuse of all the different foster families we had been in.

"Jude you can stay if you want to. She wasn't there for us we don't have to listen to her." I tell him. I see him hesitate.

"Callie we need time alone to talk." Our mom says to me. I agree with that.

"Okay Jude you can go ahead." I tell him and he leaves without a word. "Answer my questions." I tell her trying to add authority to my voice.

She winced a little but tried not to let it show. "Okay to answer your first question the doctors said it's a miracle that I lived through my injuries. It took me 2 years to heal completely. Now you answer my question." She says. I see how she is going to play this so I nod. "What do you mean save you?"

I wasn't ready for that question but I didn't let it show and I answered with, "We have been in the foster system for a long time!" I say not revealing anything more. "Now why didn't you get us after you healed?" I ask her. Ready to smack her if she comes out with any stupid answer.

"Because I didn't remember I had kids because I have amnesia. The accident caused it and the doctors don't know if my memory will come back or not." She tells me on the brink of tears. Once she said that all the anger I had inside of me melted away. Now all I felt like was an ass.

"I'm sorry I didn't know." I say, "I'm sorry I was so mad at you"

"No, no you didn't know so it was right that you were angry at me." She tells me, "I would have felt the same thing. Now for my question." I braced myself for the question I knew was coming. "Why were you beat to the inch of your life? Who did that to you?"

Even though I knew it was coming it still hit me like a ton of bricks because I don't like to think about those houses. So I did what I used to do when it actually happened. "Well it was our 1st house Jude was 6 and I was 9. Since we were little we got placed immediately. The house was pretty and for the first week they were nice to us. Then the second week they started to "accidently forget to call us down for dinner and then came lunch. We always ate breakfast but it was always small. So one day Jude asked he could have something to eat at dinner then they got really mad at him. So they took me up stairs and locked me in the room that Jude and I shared and locked me in. A minute later I heard Jude screaming and crying." I said as my voice broke. I sat there crying for a minute and I felt my mom stroking my hair and wiping the tears off of my face. It took me a minute but I pulled myself together to finish the story. "After ten minute of that I heard the foster dad say 'Damn it the boy pissed on me.' I knew Jude was potty trained because I helped you do it. So then I heard the mother say 'I think we still have some diapers left from Jonny.' They had a 3 year old at the time who was staying with his grandmother. In fact we had been staying in his old nursery. So the mom came up stairs and I knew I had to do something quick to take the attention off of Jude. So for the first time in 6 years I wet myself. As I was in the middle of wetting myself the foster mom unlocked the door and saw me. She got pissed and grabbed 6 diapers and then grabbed me by the hair. She dragged me downstairs and said 'I guess we have ourselves a couple of big babies. I think the babies' need diapers don't you sweetie?' The foster dad didn't say anything he just threw Jude aside like a ragdoll. I tried to run to him and stop him from crying but the dad grabbed my and started to spank me really hard. In fact so hard I pooped myself in his lap." I started to cry even harder.

"You don't have to tell me any more if you don't want to!" Mom said.

"No I need to finish." I stated all mom did was nod her head so I continued. "Well with the next slap of his hand on my but he felt the poop and pulled down my pants. 'Look,' he told his wife who looked over from continuing Jude's punishment by putting a diaper on him and dressing him up as a baby completed with a binky 'This baby shit herself.' All the mom did was laugh and turn back to Jude. The dad then put me on the ground and started to kick me in the stomach. After about ten minutes of that he grabbed me by my feet and dragged me to the bathroom where he threw me into the bathtub and ran scalding water over me. He scrubbed me everywhere. Afterwards while I was still in the bathtub he started to bang my head into the side of the tub and I felt myself go unconscious. I woke up in the room my and Jude were staying in. It took me a minute but I realized I was in the crib. I tried to sit up but found it nearly impossible but eventually did. I then felt I had a very thick diaper on. The next thing I noticed was Jude was beside me fast asleep. After that I laid back down making sure that I was protecting Jude anyway I could. The next morning I woke up by Jude shaking me. 'Callie I wet myself I need to get out of this thing' I knew I had wet myself too and I sat up. We were no longer I the crib but we were still in the room. I knew there was phone there so I tried to walk to it. When that didn't work because of the big diaper between my legs I crawled and called 9-1-1. Bill came the same day and we were taken out of that house and put in another shitty one but that's for another day." I finish with my story. I look at my mom and I see tears running down her face and I pass out from exhaustion.

_Colleen's POV_

I look down at the girl sleeping in front of me and she looks like an angel. She did not deserve any of that. I start to walk to get a tissue and see Callie at the age of 7. I see her playing with her 4 year old brother in their Halloween costumes before we go out to trick-or-treat. Callie is a fairy and Jude is a dinosaur. And just as it began it ended but instead of me forgetting it. It stayed in my mind and I could remember it.

**That's the end of this chapter guy's tell me what you think!**


	8. Story Telling and Memories

Story Telling and Memories

**Hey guys so I again am sorry I haven't updated lately but here goes. But first let answer some questions! Will Callie's real dad be in this? Yes in I plan on having him come in in later chapters  
will Callie actually have an ex bf before Wyatt and Liam and Brandon? I don't know but is a good idea  
comes in the picture cuz of him being in a coma and him meeting everyone? Um no one because he was never in a coma! So any way back to the story!**

After an hour of being stuck out here with moms, I was beginning to worry. How is it going in there? Are they on the verge of murdering one another? Were they getting along? What? I must have been pacing because I heard Stef, "Stop pacing back and forth and come sit down buddy everything will be fine." I do as I'm told but I still worry.

About 30 minutes later my mom, boy do I like saying that, now I have three moms, emerges with a big smile on her face and some tears streaks on her face. I look back at her smile but it doesn't look fake so Callie must have shared a foster story. I wonder which one it is but I don't pry.

"She wants to see her moms." Colleen says. "She needs to tell you guys something."

"Okay," They say. This surprises them because Callie usually never shares anything with them.

"Can I come too?" I ask in a quiet voice.

They look at Colleen who nods her head. We all enter the room together.

_Colleen's POV_

After I went to tell everyone that they could come in, I listened to Callie's story for the second time and it still made me cringe. I looked at Jude and I could tell he didn't know what she was talking about.

I tugged on Jude's sleeve so he would look at me. When he did I pointed at the door. He nodded and we left quietly.

When we entered the hall way and shut the door, I asked him, "Do you remember any of that?"

"No," Jude says as he is shaking his head. "But I know it's true because it's in our files. Well actually it's in Callie's folder." Jude corrects himself.

"Oh," I say. We go back into the room in time to hear the rest of the story.

It's still hard to believe I have any kids because I can't remember them except that one memory I retrieved last night after Callie's story.

"We read that story love," I hear Stef say, "we are so sorry it happened at all."

"It's okay it's not your faults." Callie reassures them.

All of the sudden I have another memory hit me like a brick.

"_Mommy, don't go." Callie begs at my feet. This time she is five. She clings to me legs._

"_Sweetie, I'm not going out with daddy." I tell her knowing this will calm her down. Even at the age of five she knows that her dad is dangerous._

"_Promise?" she asks sniffling. She looks at me with her big beautiful brown eyes._

"_Yes, I promise." I tell her. "Quinn is taking me out." Callie loves Uncle Quinn. Even though he's not her uncle, she still calls him that. It kind of makes me sad because he is really her real dad but I can't tell her that yet. Maybe when she is older, we can tell her. I love Quinn but I know I could never leave Donald because even though he is drunk all the time, he would gain custody of my babies. _

"_Mommy, the door, someone knocked." I race to the door and yank it open. There stands the love of my life._

_I turn to Callie, "Remember when Daddy gets up tell him I went to the store. Then get your hidden phone I gave you and call me okay? From the bathroom, and be as quiet as possible." I tell her. "Do you still have the secret phone?" I ask and she nods. _

_I'm not scared of Donald waking up anytime soon because he was so drunk when he came home this morning, and that was only 1 hour ago. With that I walk out the door with the love of my love, walking hand in hand._

I come back to reality and see that they are all still listening to Callie. I want them back because they are bringing my memory back and I already knew I loved them before I met them. I knew this because the whole time after I woke up after the coma I had this feeling that I loved someone I just could remember and now I do. Well almost I only have two returned memory so far, but I know there are more to come.

**Hey guys, thank you for being so patient with me so here is this one this one is one of my favorites because it's so sweet that she is gaining her memory back. Yes I think it's sweet even though I am writing the story! Oh, and feel free to ask me any questions you have and I am also open to suggestion! P. S. Liam will be in the story!**

**Will Lena and Stef let her have her kids back or not? **


	9. Late Nights and Bad Men!

Late Nights and Bad men!

**Hey what's up guys! Some of you don't want me to bring Liam in but sorry I have to! I also have ya'll wanting Callie to go with her mom and Jude to live with lean and Stef. I like it but wouldn't that make Jude feel left out! Oh well who knows what is going to happen? It might happen or it might not!**

I still can't believe moms haven't come to visit me yet. Where could they be? Its 2 p.m. surely they know I'm awake. I know they haven't forgotten me! I hit the nurse button on my control.

"Yes?" my nurse questions.

"First off I'm kind of in a little bit of pain." I tell her. She runs out of my room then reappears a minute later with something in a needle that she injects into my I.V. Instantly I get relief and I know that I will soon feel tired.

"Is that all?" she asks me.

"No," I say, "I need to know if my moms are here." I say hoping she knows because I feel myself slipping.

"Oh, yes," She says, "They told me to tell you that they are with your sister Callie and they will be up later." Good as long as they are with Callie. I love that girl. "Do you want me to page them for you?" she asks me. All I can do is shake my head as the drug pulls unconsciousness over me.

_Stef's POV_

Shit, I think as we pull into the driveway, we never went to visit Brandon. Oh well, we'll visit him tomorrow.

I look to my right and, I see my sleeping wife. Then I look in the back and I find both my babies asleep. I look at the clock 12:49 a.m. Colleen had kept us at the hospital as she told her story of what happened the last ten years. Then longer when she was trying to convince Callie's doctor to let us discharge Callie. He finally let us but he was hesitating. Then we spent another thirty minutes saying bye to Colleen.

I gently shake my wife awake, she wakes up with a start but I calm her with my touch then point to the back. She smiles. We get out of the car and open their doors. She unbuckles Jude and picks him up and starts to carry him to the house. I start to wake Callie up but decide against because she's had an exciting day. So all I do is unbuckle her and pick her up. She is lighter than I thought she would be.

I make it to the house and see Lena walking up the steps with Jude with difficultly. I smile when she gets to the last step and I make my way up the stairs. I get upstairs and enter the girls' room. I spot Marianna asleep in the dark and navigate my way to Callie's bed. I lie her down and take off her shoes. I find a spare blanket at the end of the bed and place it over her. Then I kiss her head and leave the room.

I find Lena in our room putting her gown on. "Tired love?" I ask her even though I know it's a stupid question. All she does is nod as she collapses on the bed. "You know we forgot all about Brandon today?" I tell and ask her she smiles and I know she wants to sleep. So I turn out the lights.

We both woke with a start when we heard Callie screaming. We run to the room and find it locked. We hear someone crying from the bathroom. Marianna! I race to the bathroom to find Marianna lying on the floor bleeding from her head.

"Go get Callie," Lena shouts above Callie's screams behind me. "I'll help Marianna." I start to get up when Marianna garbs my wrist.

"Liam," she says in a weak voice, "It's Liam!" She lets go of my wrist and I get up.

Shit, I thought he was gone for good. I leave my wife with me daughter and go to our room to grab my gun. I load it and get to the girls' room. I spot Jesus and Jude in the doorway to their room, Jesus is hold Jude back from running to the door that has his sister on the other side. "Get back in your room and lock the door. Now!" I tell them half yelling trying to be heard above the terrified and frantic screams coming from my daughter! They back up. Then I see Jesus shut the door to their room.

Now that that's taken care of time to take care of Liam "Liam," I shout, "I know you're in there. Get away from my daughter." Callie's screams sound muffled now so he must be covering her mouth.

"Yeah," he says, "What are you going to do?" he responds.

"I'll break down this door and shoot you!" I tell him.

"If you even try to break down that door," he starts, "I will stab this bitch!" He yells. I hear another scream and I know he did something. "That is just an example of what I'll do to her!"

Callie is screaming and crying hysterically and there is nothing I can think of that will get her out of there alive. "Help me, please!" Callie screams.

"Shut-up you little bitch!" I hear him slap her and I feel helpless. I can't save her. Oh, God please help me, I pray as I dial 9-1-1. I can't let him take my daughter's life.

**So what do you think is going to happen! I had fun writing this one! So tell me what you think in reviews or PM me!**


	10. Rape and the Ambulance!

Rape and the Ambulance!

**So I have decided to write another I couldn't leave ya'll hanging not with Callie's life on the line! So here goes!**

"No get off of me!" I yell at him. "Liam, don't do it, please."

"Shut up you little slut." He tells me. "I didn't think you would do it but clearly I was wrong. Why did you do it Callie? Why'd you tell them what happened? So they would feel pity for you? Well my parents kicked me out of the house because you told them!" He tells me.

I am fighting him trying to get him off of me. I get one hand loose and I deliver a hard blow to the side of his face but, it doesn't faze him it just makes him angrier. "Oh you shouldn't have done that you bitch! Now you're really going to get it!" he grabs his knife and starts making small cuts to my face. I scream again. Then he takes my arm and slices it from the inside of my elbow to my wrist. Again I scream but not in pain because I no longer feel the pain but instead from fright. I am so scared he's going to kill me.

"Stef, help me please!" I holler hoping she can hear me. "Please stop him don't let him do this please!"

Then I hear her from the other side of the door, "Liam just let her go, please!" she sounds terrified. "Callie be strong I will get you out of there!" I start to cry because the voice she is speaking in is her defeated voice. There is nothing she can do to help me I'm on my own and I know it.

I feel Liam get off me. Yes this is my chance I go to get up then I see he has tied me to the bed. I look down at my feet and I see him unbuttoning my pants. He pulls my pants down to my ankles and then grabs my panties and rips them off of me. Then he takes his knife and starts cutting off my shirt. No he's going to rape me again. I begin to scream. "Shut up bitch. Isn't this what you want I mean come on. You like it don't you!" I continue to scream. I feel him slap me, "I said SHUT UP!" and with that he gags me with my own underwear. He finishes my shirt and then he undoes my bra. I begin to cry hysterically. No not again.

I feel him kiss each of my breasts then he bites my nipples. He makes his way down my stomach and then he starts on my legs. He finishes them then he spreads my legs with difficultly but he does it. He ties my ankles to the end of my bed. Now I am splayed out for him to do anything. I start to twist to stop him but he holds me still with one hand. That is when I stop feeling what he does. I can't believe I let this happen again.

I blank out though I am still crying. Stef please save me. That is all I can think. After ten minutes I stop thinking that. Instead I think I love Jude please let him know that! You can take me now God.

All of the sudden Liam's weight is off of me. I open my eyes to see someone covering me with a blanket. I hurt everywhere so I know he succeeded in raping me. I close my eyes and feel someone hug me. I know its Stef. I hug her back and realize that someone had untied me. I am crying and crying for I don't know how long. "Jude!" I say in a raspy voice, "Where is Jude? He can't see me like this."

"Shh," I hear Stef say, "Jude is with Jesus in their room." I relax after that and I slip into unconsciousness.

_Stef's POV_

"Jude," Callie says, "Where's Jude? He can't see me like this."

"Shh," I tell her, "Jude is with Jesus in their room." I can't believe this girl. She is dying and all she can think about is her brother. I feel her relax and look at her. Shit she's unconscious. I can't let her die. I gently shake her. "Callie wake up, love." I say.

"She's still alive but barely ma'am," says a paramedic, "please step aside so I can get her into the ambulance." I do as she says and move over. I continue to hold her hand. We get to the bottom and I see more paramedics putting Marianna into another ambulance.

I drop Callie's hand to find Lena. I find Lena "Is our baby okay?" I ask her.

"She has a major cut to her head and she lost a lot of blood," she tells me, "So they are taking her to the hospital just in case but, she should be fine." "What about Callie?" she asks.

"I don't know she passed out but she is alive." I don't tell her she is almost dead I can't let her start to lose it.

"Okay the boys. You get them and get them down here." Lena tells me.

"Ma'am, we need to get these girls to the hospital now." A paramedic tells me."

"Please wait another minute I have to get our other children to get them to ride with us." I tell her and she nods.

I race into the house and up the stairs. I pound on the boy's door "it's me open up!" I yell. They open the door and I see Jude peeking behind of Jesus. Thank God they are both dressed. "Your sisters are being taken to the hospital. Jesus you are to ride with Mama with Marianna. And Jude you are coming with me to ride with Callie." They nod and run downstairs with me. Jesus goes to Lena and they get into the ambulance and I help Jude into Callie's and then I get in.

We may only be 18 minutes from the hospital but this will be that longest 18 minutes of my life. Jude is clinging to me and he has one of Callie's hands in his. I hug him and then I grab their hands. And to think we just got her out of there.

**Well there's this chapter. Hope you like it. Remember to review or PM me.**


	11. A Death and A Dream

A Dream and A Death

**Hey guys so it's Friday night and I am writing this. So I love the reviews and I am so sorry that some of you think that I am horrible for letting Liam rape her again but I promise Liam will get what's coming to him.**

"Brandon Foster, you are getting a new roommate." My nurse told me. I wonder who. Oh well at least he will keep me company. I mean my family hasn't been to see me since the first day I was here. I wonder why. Are they mad at me? Oh well.

My nurse pulled the curtain between us and they set him down. Then she came back to my side. "The girl sharing this room with you…" I space out. A girl? I wonder who. "And her name is Callie Jacobs. Any questions?"

"Callie Jacobs?" I ask her.

"Yes, do you know her?" she asks me.

"Yes I know her she is my…" I almost say sister but she is not my sister so instead, "she is the love of my life." The nurse smiles at me.

"Well, she is unconscious so don't try anything. And she has been here for several days." With that she leaves the room.

I get out of bed and pull the curtain back to see my love lying there motionless. I walk over to her bed and see there is enough room for me to lie down beside her. So I get my way onto the bed with my good hand. As I lie down she stirs but doesn't wake up.

I want her to wake up so bad to tell me what happened. I turn her face to mine and gently kiss her. Suddenly she wakes but before she even opens her eyes I hear her say, "I love you Brandon." With that she kisses me and I kiss her back. I pull back and start to get out of bed. "No stay I need you."

So I stay in the bed with her. We don't speak we just lie there enjoying each other's togetherness and holding hands with our head touching. She starts to close her eyes so I say, "Callie Jacobs, I love you and I don't want to lose you."

I feel her smile against my face but only weakly. "I know." And with that she goes to sleep and I am right behind her.

_Dream state Callie's POV_

_I am falling and falling and falling. The funny thing is I'm not even scared of hitting the bottom because I know Brandon is already there to catch me. Next I am in my lovers arms. I smile up at Brandon. He sets me down on my feet after he carries me across the threshold of our house that Lena and Stef bought for us for our weeding present. This is my life with the love of my life. I turn around and kiss him. First gently then harder. He picks me up again and carries me up the stairs to our bedroom to make love._

_Liam POV (Don't kill me!) Day after Callie's Rape_

"Did you rape that young girl?" asks the officer questioning me.

"No!" I say. "I have done told you that."

"That's not what Callie's doctor said. Are you lying to us?" he questions me.

I don't have to say anything. "I demand a lawyer and a phone call!" They don't say anything after that they just get up and leave.

They bring in someone else about Callie's age. He kind of reminds me of myself at that age. "Who are you?" I ask him.

"They caught me with stolen ID's," he tells me and continues, "but that's not what they want to get me for."

This grabs my attention. "What do they want to get you for? I ask him.

"Assault, I beat up someone for getting in my way!" he says grinning.

I like this kid. I think I take him in and teach him my ways. "What did they get you for?" he asks me.

"Rape, I raped Callie Jacobs in her bedroom." I tell him and he looks surprised but amused at the same time.

"I knew she would get what was coming to her. She is a dumb bitch!" I am taken back by this but I defiantly like this kid. "What's your name?" I ask.

"Vico McClendon." He tells me. "And your name is?"

"Liam Olmstead" I say and then we are interrupted by a police officer

"Well Mr. Olmstead you and Mr. McClendon, ya'll can come with me." We are escorted to a cell and we are both placed in together.

"When are we planning to escape?" He asks me.

He's too eager and impatient. "Not yet, I tell him they will be watching us closely for the first few weeks."

"Okay time to eat!" An officer yells at us as he open the door to our cell. We shuffle out and we are instantly surrounded by other inmates.

One of them speaks out. The one in front of me, "I heard you raped a young girl!" he yells at me. "Is it true?" he asks. "Did it feel good?"

I nod to both of them and suddenly I feel everyone on top of me. One of them pulls my pants down. He yells in my ear. "Does it feel good now?" He yells in my ear. He must have done something but I don't feel it because of all the other pain. Everyone is punching me and kicking me. I hurt everywhere now even where the guys is raping me. No it doesn't feel good. I try to shout but no sound comes out except a little whimper. Then all the kicks and punches cease but I lay on the floor as I slowly die. It takes a good thirty minutes before I pass out.

_Stef's POV same day Brandon and Callie are in._

An officer approaches me. "Stef Foster?" she asks.

"That's me!" I say.

"I have some news for you. The guy who was brought in for rape against your daughter was killed yesterday by other inmates at the jail he was being held at." I nod my head and she disappears. Finally my babies are safe from that horrible man!

**Told you he would get what was coming to him! Hope you like it!**


	12. Problems and Praying!

Problems and Praying!

**Hey so I am officially out for the summer so I will defiantly try to update more often. So many of you were glad that I killed Liam off! I am glad to because he was an ass! Well here it goes. I am so sorry for the long wait I had extreme writers block! But here it is.**

"Lena," I say she nods but doesn't look at me because she is doing paper work. "Liam is dead!" I tell her. She looks up and slowly turns to face me. I can see she has been crying.

"Don't joke with me Stef." She begins to cry again.

I shake my head ad take her in my arms. "I'm not kidding Love, he is dead and gone." She begins crying even harder. "Love, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," she sobs on my shoulder, "these are happy tears." She says in between sobs. I lift her head up and she is smiling. I hug her again and she mimics the motion.

_**Mariana's POV**_

Ugh, I hate being stuck in a bed. These people are crazy if they think I'm staying here. I know I should listen to them but I hate it for two and a half days.

Plus I can't sleep a wink for the following reasons: 1) my head is killing me. Yes they give me morphine for it but it wears off in an hour. 2) All the beeping. Even when my head is not hurting (because of the morphine) I can hear the beeping all the time and it's driving me insane.

I am currently trying to get some sleep when someone enters my room. I look over and see its Jesus. "Hey twinsy." He says with a smile. All I do is give him the death stare." "Sorry. So how's the head?" he asks me.

Let me tell you another reason I hate this place. It's because I somehow have lost the ability to speak. Don't worry I still know how to speak; it's just that when my brain tells my vocal cord to make words it doesn't listen. The doctors say I went into shock after I told them about the danger Callie was in. This is just the motor skill that the brain shut down for a while. They said it would come back soon I just have to be patient. In the meantime some of the nurses taught me the basic sign language I needed to communicate with others.

Oh well it could have been worse right? I could have lost the ability to walk (not that I needed it here) or I could have lost control over my bladder. That would have sucked.

I look at Jesus and give him the look of pain and he understands. He goes out in the hall and finds a nurse. He comes back in with one. She starts an IV morphine drop. I look up to thank her and I see Callie. No that's not Callie but they could be twins. Who is this woman? I question myself. I feel the morphine drip kick in almost immediately because the pounding in my head stopped.

"Mariana Adams Foster huh?" she asks. I sign yes. "Do you by any chance know Stef and Lena Adams Foster?" she asks. Again I sign yes. And Jesus speaks up, "They are our moms." I give her questioning look. "Sorry. I met them a few days ago when I found out I had a daughter. You know her. Her name is Callie." So that explains things. I think when she leaves. Oh no is she going to take Callie away. I hope not.

"Hey sis." I hear Jesus say. "So when you can talk again will you tell me what happened in that room or what Liam did to you?" I sign yes and he says, "Well I'll be back later I'm hungry." He leaves me to think about that night only for the millionth time that day.

_I hear the window slide open then shut again as someone climbed through it. I figure its Callie returning from a date with Wyatt late. I smile. I am drifting back to sleep when I hear "Get out!" In a very deep man voice that I know does not belong to Callie. I eyes snap open. I see a huge shadowy figure. I know I can't hurt him but at least I can make his presence known to the rest of the household. I get as far away from as possible in that now seemingly tiny room and I let out a blood curdling scream. Even through the darkness I can see the shock on his face but he quickly recovers and runs up tome which doesn't take long. I am still screaming when he hits me upside the head many times with an unknown object. _Which I later learned was the butt of his gun. _When I stopped screaming he picked me up by my hair. Now I start screaming again this time in pain. Then he threw me out into the hall. I hit the opposite wall with my head. I had stopped screaming but continued when he slammed the door. I slowly crawled to the bathroom while I was still screaming and in pain. Lena and Stef came running into the bathroom. I stopped screaming because I accomplished what wanted to do. I managed on last word "Callie." Then I passed out. I stayed like that until they woke me up in the hospital._

Even thinking about it makes me cry not because I got hurt but because I wasn't able to protect my sister. I then cry myself to sleep. But before sleep envelopes me I pray. Please let that son of a bitch die so he can't hurt anyone anymore especially Callie Quinn Jacobs Adams Foster.

**So here it is hope you like it again sorry for the long wait!**


End file.
